heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.18 - Have You Ever Seen A Goddess Shopping? Well I Have.
Two days. Sif has two days to put the finishing touches on everything that's needed for the upcoming Feast. The official invitations had been sent out and she had met with the caters, decorators, et cetera and was, for the most part, pleased with how things were going. Of course, there were still a few things she insisted on handling herself. For now though, it was time to take a break. Dressed in a pair of snug fitting boot cut jeans, a t-shirt that was red with a pink studded heart that read 'Fantasy' across it and a pair of low heeled sandals, the Goddess makes her way towards her favorite coffee shop. Her head is down as she flicks over things in her sPhone. Having been show how to use it as an organizer has been tremendously helpful! The day is comfortably warm with the slightest of breezes which push the white, fluffy clouds, that one looks like a pirate ship!, through the bright blue sky. While her usual mode is window shopping, Fern is actually out today with the plan to do some real shopping, thanks to the overly generous tip left by a customer at the restaurant. A friend, actually, who wouldn't take the money back, so she's at least going to make good use of it... she needs a party dress! Of course, she has no idea what one wears to a feast. Does it call for something flowing and diaphanous? Something casual but smart? Having the money to buy it doesn't make figuring out what 'it' is any easier. She's stopped before the window of a trendy little boutique, eyeing the headless mannequins with the new warm weather dresses on display. One foot taps restlessly, boot covered, and... is that the head of a hammer peeking out of the top? Fern's usual garish tights have been forsaken in favor of the ability to feel the warm air on her skin after winter. A green and blue plaid skirt just brushes the tops of her knees, and an emerald green t-shirt declares 'Metahuman Magnet' in white letters. A gift from a joker friend. She frowns lightly, lips pursed, and her eyes shift focus from the good on display to the images reflected in the glass. Is that.... She turns, and calls to the passing woman, "Lady Sif!" Sif was completely engrossed in her phone until... Wait... Lady Sif? So few call her that in this realm that when it happens, and by a voice she knows no less, the Goddess immediately lifts her head and lets silver-blue eyes scan the area for... Aha! There she is. The phone is put away and Sif's path alters, bringing her to a stop at the young woman's side. "Good day, Lady Fern. It's wonderful to see you again. How are you?" Fern's smile is bright in greeting, and she actually manages to stifle the urge to curtsey. Mostly. Ok, there's a quick bob, but nothing ostentatious. "I'm happy to see you, too. I'm very well, thank you for asking. And yourself?" Her eyes flicker over the Goddess and she says, "You look marvelous." How does she manage to do that in jeans and a t-shirt? Sif smiles, recognizing the quick motion for what it was by giving a small dip of her head before reaching out to hug her friend. "I am... Excited. Oddly nervous." The compliment causes a light blush to spread over the Goddess' cheek. "Thank you! You look quite nice as well! I love the color green." She looks at the store front they're standing in front of and then to Fern. "Doing some shopping?" It's not something the Goddess does often really. Especially since most of her outfits come from Asgard. She learned quickly though that Asgardian casual and Midgardian casual are two -entirely- different things! The hug is returned warmly, and Fern smiles as she steps back. "Well, you're throwing a party, of course you're excited. But I don't doubt it'll be a huge success." Her head turns, partially to hide her own blush at the compliment, and she regards the dresses in the window again. "I am. I had a particularly generous customer last week, and thought I would get a nice new dress." Her attention is back on Sif, brows raising hopefully, "Maybe you can tell me what might be appropriate? I have no idea what to wear to a feast." Sif takes a slow and deep breath. "As long as our friends enjoy themselves, that is all that matters." Her question causes the Goddess to chuckle softly. "Whatever you are comfortable in. There will be eating and tales for the telling, music and singing and dancing..." She looks back at the shop for a moment. "Let us go in and see if we can find something you like, shall we?" Fern notes no mention of anyone being half-dressed, and didn't miss a few looks that Sif and Thor gave to the questionable apparel of some of the attendees at the charity shindig at the Hellfire Club, so she's feeling pretty safe on that front. "I think it'll be fantastic. I'm looking forward to it even more now, I do love tales." And what tales this group must have to share! The invitation by Sif has Fern glancing at the shop and immediately back, a shyness touching her smile. "I wouldn't like to take you away from anything you're doing, but if you have the time, I would love your opinion." A warm smile is accompanied by an equally warm laugh. "I think I could use a break, truthfully." She makes a move to open the door. "And I am glad you are looking forward to it, my friend. I would hate to think that you would attend a feast that you are dreading." Once inside, Sif walks over to greet the woman who immediately started heading towards them. Pulling her other hand from her jean pocket, she reaches out to shake the woman's hand. "Greetings. I wonder if you might be able to assist us in finding a dress for my friend." The middle-aged woman is a casual skirt-suit smiles and nods her head. "Of course, ma'am! We'd be delighted." Said woman turns to Fern, once the girl is inside, and smiles. "Hello, miss. If you give us a price range, we will see to it that you have you pick of whatever you'd like." Fern follows Sif in, her eyes already looking around at the selection available, and as she's questioned about a price range she chews her lip lightly. She has no idea what Warren spent on the dress for the charity ball, he wouldn't let her see the price tags because she would have had a coronary if she knew it cost half a month's rent. But she's ready to go all in with the tip Ben left for her. "I have about four hundred dollars to spend." As soon as the words are out she has a mild panic attack, thinking of spending so much on one single dress. She could almost buy a whole shop back home with that kind of money. The woman nods her head. "We have some lovely dresses for you then! My name is Maggie. We will bring them to you. Do you know which colors you would prefer or shall our Staff help?" Sif smiles and tucks both hands into her pants pockets again while walking over to Fern. "Breathe, my friend. All will be well." There's a slightly panicked look sent to Sif, and Fern does take her advice, taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly. She turns, her smile trying to be bright but looking just a little bit wavery, "Maggie. Um..." Now she gets distracted for a beat, thinking of Maggie and Glenn and zombies and time travel and... Stop it! "I like green. Or blue. Mom always says blue brings out my eyes." Yeah, she something of a novice at this shopping for party dresses thing. It's a small boutique so if Fern was hoping to see price tags... She's going to be severely disappointed. The staff of this place know the prices by heart. "Green would look glorious on you, yes! A more modern style, I think. A high-low cut... I will bring you options." In this, the Goddess seems in her element. One hand is pulled out of a pocket and reaches out to rest lightly and comfortingly on Fern's shoulder. "It will be just fine, my friend. I swear it. Trust that I would not do wrong by you." Fern's eyes swing to Sif at the touch, gratitude in them. She steps closer, letting her voice drop to little more than a whisper, "Thank you. I so don't know what I'm doing sometimes in this city. It's so big and... intimidating." She's not one to admit this, not even to herself, because facing that truth head on might have her running back to Ohio without even packing her bags. She keeps her sights firmly ahead, on that acting career that stays elusively just out of her grasp. But she won't give up. That goes for finding fancy dresses, too! Sif's eyes drop to Fern and she smiles softly, understanding in her eyes. "While the city is not overwhelming for me when it comes to size, the difference in the way of life, laws, such as that... It can be overwhelming and, yes, quite intimidating. I understand." In a few moments, Maggie returns with three different dresses to choose from. "These were a few that we pulled. There are others if none of these suit you. Or, we can try a different style all together if you'd like." Finding out that a Goddess can feel overwhelmed too gives Fern a measure of her confidence back, and despite the discomfort it might cause each of them, she's a little grateful for that because it further humanizes Sif for her. Yes, she's still working out the God and Goddess thing. Fern takes another deep breath, saying softly, "It makes me feel better, knowing you understand." Before she can say anything more, Maggie is returned with the dresses, and Fern's eyes widen to a point where they might just pop out of her head. "ohmygoshthey'regorgeous" comes out without a breath to separate the words. They style is like the mullet of dresses, short in the front, long in the back, but they certainly do not bear the stigma of that particular haircut. "I should probably try them all on." No, she's not too eager to play dressup, as witnessed by the young woman immediately taking them from Maggie's hand and almost running to the fitting rooms. "I do," Sif states softly just as Maggie returns. Anything else is stopped as her friend grabs the dresses and makes a mad dash towards the dressing room. While she's in there, Sif and Maggie have a brief discussion and reach an understanding about prices, tags and totals before Maggie walks off only to return with three more for the girl to try on when she returns. Fern tries on each in turn, all three gorgeous with flowing skirts and pretty sparkly bits, dashing out to show Sif each time. One is a little bit too short in the front for Fern's comfort, but the other two are given a great deal of consideration. When Maggie brings out an additional three, showing each on the hanger in turn, Fern frowns slightly as she looks over the first two. The third, however, brings a gasp of amazement, and an almost reverent question, "Oh Sif, isn't that just beautiful?" Seeing her friend so thrilled and so relaxed brings the Goddess far more joy than the girl probably realizes. "Aye, Fern, it is! And it would look stunning on you!" And she'll have it. One way or another. Sneaksy sneaksy Goddess.... "Why don't you try it on?" Fern takes all three of the newest dresses, again, each gets it's modeling session before Sif. It's not really the full effect, with bare feet and wind blown hair, but it's enough to get a good idea. She tries on the most sparkly one first, clearly immediately in love with it, but as she models it there's a concern. "It's so beautiful, but the cut out of the back.... I'm not sure I'm ready to be -that- daring yet," she says with a giggle. Sif watches as each dress is tried on. The one that Fern has fallen in love with seems to have the same effect on the Goddess. "You look absolutely magnificent!" She walks around the girl for a moment then comes to stop in front of her. "There are several remedies to that. "A sheer wrap would work..." Here, Maggie interrupts. "Your friend is correct. It is stunning on you. We have a seamstress who works with us for special orders. If this is the one you want, we can have a gossamer panel put along the cut out." Chewing her lip lightly, Fern turns before the mirrors. "I love how it's so ruffly... and how it sparkles..." Practical that she is though, she goes on, "I need to give the other two a chance, at least." She tears herself away from the startlingly mature image of herself, and does try on the last two dresses. But still... As she models the last, her eyes slip back to the dressing room, and she looks to Sif. "I love that other dress." A hopeful look goes to Maggie, "Do you think it would look alright with the panel?" Clearly she's debating just how daring she might be able to get. Could she pull it off without the alteration? Sif steps up to her friend and smiles. "Fern... you are a beautiful young woman. The dress would look gorgeous with the panel, yes but do not have it put in because you think you cannot wear the dress without it. You looked radiant in the gown as it is. If you cannot find the confidence within yourself to know this, then use my confidence in you. It is never the gown that makes the woman. It is the woman that makes the gown." Maybe she doesn't go shopping much because her indecision would result in a permanently chew-damanged lip? Fern looks at the dress she wears, then sighs. "I love that other dress. Without the panel." She looks at Sif and smiles, even though she looks just a little in over her head. "Alright. I'll use your confidence." Decision made! Sif smiles warmly at her friend and nods. "Wonderful." She reaches out to hug her friend gently. "Go change then and we shall get your dress purchased." Her eyes dance happily, obviously pleased that her friend chose to indulge a little in this. Maggie smiles brightly at this as well. "Wonderful choice, Miss! I think you taking a risk and stepping outside your comfort zone is wonderful! You look amazing it! It calls for celebration. Choose a pair of shoes as well. Free of charge!" The woman certainly knows how to ensure repeat customers, doesn't she?? Free shoes?? Fern must have died and gone to heaven. "Oh Sif, you have to help me with the shoes!" She runs back to the dressing room, changing back into her own street clothes, and hurries back out. "Something a little sparkly? They won't be hidden by the skirt." Sif chuckles softly and nods her head. "I would love to!" She's taking care to make sure she speaks as normal as possible less she disrupt the girl's new found comfort with her. She's having such a good time! It's exactly what she needed! "Let us go see what they have." As they make their way back to the new area, there's a new girl waiting. "Hi. I'm Carolyn." The girl is young, eighteen at best and a little on the shy side. "Maggie told me what dress you got. It's stunning, isn't it? She said you would be looking at shoes too so I thought, maybe, I'd pull a few that I thought would go well with it. I hope you don't mind." She then points to a small display table where there are four pairs of shoes sitting. "Various sizes and heights of heel..." Fern has definitely found a comfort zone with Sif, as she takes the other woman's hand without thought, eagerly leading back to the shoe section. "Hi Carolyn," she chirps, her eyes immediately dropping to the four pair of shoes. There's a frown again, but it's concentration, not displeasure. She immediately picks up one each of the two lower heeled pairs, which are both strappy and sparkly. "I don't want to fall off the higher ones," she jokes, her grin returned. "Which do you think, Sif?" The first shoe is held up, "I like how these are all strappy, that's nice." The second shoe is offered for judgement, "But I like the ankle strap on these, and the circles that connect the ankle strap to the one over the toes." Sif looks over the two pair chosen and tilts her head. For a moment, the Goddess is silent in obvious appraisal of the shoes. "Both are nice, yes. Were it me, I believe I would choose the first. It will add a touch of elegance to a fun gown and the shimmer in booth will tie it all together wonderfully." She gives a small chuckle. "I guess it depends on how used to being on your feet for hours you are while wearing heels." Fern holds the first shoe higher, looking at it more intensely. Then she nods, once, "I think you're right." She grins, looking to Sif, "Well, I didn't do too badly at Mr. Shaw's little do, so I think I'll be alright." No, she's not very used to heels, but one must be adaptable, and if one is in pain one must NEVAH! show it. Ah yes... The Hellfire Club thing... Sif gives the slightest of twitches at that. "Everyone shall be far more...covered at the Feast." She hopes. If Amora shows up... "And you did wonderfully there." She gives a small smile. "Maybe I can get Donar to dance with me again..." Is murmured quietly though her young friend will have doubtlessly heard it. Just then, Carolyn comes over. "Those were my favorite for it too." She gives a soft giggle and gathers the other three pair up. "I'll put these back. Maggie is waiting for you at the counter." While the alternate name is unfamiliar, Fern can tell by the look on Sif's face that Thor is clearly meant. It's so cute, seeing a Goddess in love! And so... human. Fern impulsively leans and gives Sif a one-armed hug, "You two looked magnificent together. He would be insane to not dance with you all night long." Carolyn pulls her attention away and Fern nods, then whispers to Sif, "I hope I didn't over spend." A warm and rich laugh comes from Sif as she hugs Fern back, keeping an arm around her in a rather sister like fashion. "Donar..Thor, and I don't have the chance to dance all that often but I love it when we do. Not many know this, but I adore dancing." When they make their way to the register, Maggie is there waiting for them. The dress has been put in a garment bag and is draped over the counter. The whisper is returned in kind. "I somehow doubt you did." Maggie beams when she sees the shoes. "What a lovely choice, miss! They'll compliment the dress almost as well as you do! The total for the dress, after tax, is $389.67." Fern breathes a sigh of relief from the breath she had been holding. "Perfect!" While there were other things she could have used the money on, it's wonderful to have a moment to splurge. And she doesn't mind macaroni and cheese dinners. Warren has been supplementing her meals a couple times a week, so she hardly feels that she's left wanting. She has no purse, and instead stoops down and retrieves a bundle of bills from the boot that does not house the hammer. She counts it out, passing over the entire four hundred and waiting for her change. She'll be able to grab a hotdog from a vendor too! Category:Log